In phase two of the Geriatric Dentistry Academic Award, the clinical and didactic aspects of the teaching program will be formalized and integrated into the senior year curriculum as a required course. The Geriatric Evaluation Group will see patients regularly, and be present in the senior clinic at least two days a week. The compilation of a multi-disciplinary syllabus in geriatric dentistry will be initiated. Cooperative efforts between the Center for Geriatrics and Gerontology will continue, with Dr. Lynn Tepper from the Center assuming the part-time position as gerontologist with the Geriatric Evaluation Group. Dr. Tillman will continue to pursue her education in geriatrics by participating in courses at the School of Public Health; and by beginning collaborative efforts to establish a foundation for areas of future clinical research.